


I've Got You

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: Girl Love/Girl Up [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, i recently finished watching the first season of odaat and just have a lot of feelings okay, seriously this is just senseless fluff with a tiny bit of feels chucked in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Elena catches Daisy crying over a television show. Hugs and teasing ensue.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler-ish for season 1 finale of One Day At A Time. So if you're like me and are taking forever to watch it, maybe click away.

Elena thinks she’s alone when she goes into the kitchen to make herself some dinner. She’s halfway through making herself some pasta when she hears a sniffle from the couch across the room. Curious, she looks up, trying to see who’s on the couch.

But whoever it is, is doing a good job of hiding. Elena assumes that they’re laying on their stomach, because all she can see are two sock-clad feet sticking in the air. The socks are yellow with little...green cacti? That’s the best guess Elena can make from where she’s standing.

Glancing over her shoulder at the bubbling pasta, she wanders over to find out who’s crying on the couch, and what exactly they’re crying about.

It turns out that it’s Daisy on the couch. Elena’s a bit taken aback. Usually, when Daisy cries, she does it in the secrecy of her own room. Add to that, Daisy appears to be crying over something she’s watching on an iPad.

“What are you watching?”

Daisy rolls over so quickly she falls off the couch. Elena bites back a smile. Daisy’s face is wet with tears, and there are more in her eyes, but Elena seems to have shocked Daisy out of crying, for now.

And talking, Elena deduces, as Daisy’s mouth opens and closes like fish. Elena tries again.

“What’s making you cry?”

“...nothing,” Daisy mumbles, shoving the iPad under a cushion.

Elena searches Daisy’s face, looking for a hint. When she finds none, her arm shoots out and grabs the iPad, snatching it out of Daisy’s reach.

“No!”

Elena gives her a teasing smile and steps back as Daisy clambers over the couch to try and take it back before Elena sees. But Elena is faster, and she’s standing on a chair before Daisy can regain her footing.

“What are you so ashamed of watching?” Elena taunts playfully.

“Yoyo, give it back!” Daisy whines, scrambling to get the iPad back. Elena easily evades her, bouncing to another chair.

“Nuh-uh. Not until you tell me what you’re so embarrassed crying about.”

“Elena, I’m serious, give it back.”

“Okay, okay,” Elena relents at Daisy’s serious tone. “Just one second.”

“No!” Daisy cries out as Elena looks at the screen. Elena’s face morphs from a teasing expression to one of sympathy as she sees what Daisy’s watching.

“Really? You are embarrassed about crying over ‘One Day At A Time’?”

“Y-You’ve seen it?”

Elena nods, handing the iPad back. Daisy’s eyes lower to it.

“Elena just got ditched by her father at her _quinces_. A-And the rest of her family came and…”

Daisy trails off, sinking down onto the couch again.

“That part is, ugh what is the word?” Elena clicks her fingers, trying to call the right word to mind. Sad-happy?”

Elena jumps off the chair, and joins Daisy on the couch.

“Bittersweet?” Daisy offers, swiping at her eyes

“ _Si_ , that’s the one. It is very bittersweet. You would be silly not to cry at it.”

Daisy draws in a shaky breath. “She deserves happiness.”

“Yes she does _,_ ” Elena chuckles, wrapping her arms around Daisy. Daisy leans into the hug, grateful for the comfort. Elena looks down at Daisy, rocking her gently. A slow grin spreads across her face as she remembers the part that got her crying, the first time she watched it.

She gives Daisy a squeeze, and leans in, so that she can whisper in Daisy’s ear.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Daisy freezes in her arms, and then slowly sits up, giving Elena the most appalled look.

“You did _not_ just do that.”

Elena merely grins at her. Daisy scowls, standing to her feet. She points an accusatory finger at Elena.

“You, Elena Rodriguez, are the worst kind of person.” Daisy walks away, but pauses when she gets to the door. “You don't deserve to share a name with the most awesome character on TV, and I hope your pasta turns mushy.”

Elena bolts upright as Daisy saunters off down the hallway, chin high, although her posture is slightly less dignified because of the tears on her face. Elena runs back over to her pasta and uses a spoon to lift some out of the pot. Her heart sinks when she sees that it’s way overcooked, and she lets out a sigh.

_“Es en serio?!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: "Are you kidding me?!"


End file.
